


Of Pets and Parties

by lunesolei



Series: Requiem for a Lost Childhood [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunesolei/pseuds/lunesolei
Summary: "Cunning doesn't exactly disappear," she replies shortly. "In fact, cunning can be taken as a form of intelligence and why would I ever want to be less intelligent?"Mariemaia is dragged along to another event Lady Une has to attend. Tired of feeling like a show dog on parade, she seeks out Dorothy's company.
Series: Requiem for a Lost Childhood [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785205
Kudos: 3





	Of Pets and Parties

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to the gw500 prompt "pet" and originally posted in March 2010.

Sometimes she feels like one of those well-groomed show dogs she's seen on TV. Especially when Une is practically dragging her from dignitary to dignitary, showing her off like a prized Pomeranian or a shivering Chihuahua in pretty clothes. She forces another false smile to her face as she once again shakes hands with someone _older_ than Dekim.

"Ah, Lady Une, a pleasure!" As one they both grimace and turn to greet the balding man approaching them. "And is this _darling_ girl Little Mariemaia? I haven't seen her in years, not since she was still in that wheel chair! I have to say Lady Une; you've done a good job with her."

Mariemaia grimaces at the too-bright smile. "How lovely to see you again Minister Dubiel, it's been too long." Lady Une shakes hands, still smiling. She nudges Mariemaia imperceptibly with her hip.

"Right, a real pleasure," she enthuses. The Minister of Trade raises his bushy eyebrows ( _the only real amount of hair on him_ , Mariemaia thinks viciously) and levels a heavy look at her. She stares back evenly.

"Still a firecracker I see," he laughs. He pats her on the head like a dog and she bites back the urge to slap him. She can see Lady Une frowning behind her smile and it makes her feel a small amount better. She knows the woman doesn't like him either. "Ah, well, you still as cunning as before?"

"Cunning doesn't exactly disappear," she replies shortly. "In fact, cunning can be taken as a form of intelligence and why would I ever want to be _less_ intelligent?" Dubiel looks ready to respond but she turns to Lady Une, silently dismissing him. "Can I go for a walk in the gardens? I heard Miss Relena got a new fountain." Une eyes her with quirked eyebrows before finally surrendering and nodding. They both know it's probably best for Mariemaia to be out of sight for awhile.

"Of course, go on. I'll come find you when the Minister and I are done talking."

She nods to Dubiel before making a hasty retreat from the softly chatting politicians on the patio. She takes the steps two at a time and kicks her shoes off as soon as she is through the hedges. She sighs in relief, wriggling her toes in the thick grass as she meanders through the maze of scented flowers, small fountains, and stone benches. She swings the toe-pinchers from one of their straps as she walks.

The fountain she is looking for is in the center, under some sort of big, leafy trees. It's made of marble and the rim is wide enough for someone to sit on. She sighs happily, climbing over the seat and letting her feet rest in the shallow water. _So much more comfortable than those stupid shoes_ , she thinks idly as she drops said shoes on the ground.

"Get bored?"

She will never admit that she almost falls into the fountain in surprise. She looks up, startled, and sees her cousin laughing on the other side of the fountain. She's half hidden in the shadows cast by the tree and hedges. She smirks at her and Mariemaia narrows her eyes. She wants to splash her with water but refrains, taking a deep breath.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demands instead.

"Oh, I'm sure we're here for the same reason, or reasons." Mariemaia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Of course, how could I forget _that_ ," she snorts. "You're rather far from the party." Dorothy ignores her and Mariemaia takes a few more deep breaths. It's not _her_ fault she's still upset with the comments by Dubiel and the other diplomats and ambassadors up there. "I'm sorry," she mutters after a moment. "That was rude. It's…good to see you again, Dorothy."

"Lying is the first sign of becoming a politician," Dorothy replies sardonically. She glares again and her cousin moves from her spot by the tree to sit on the bench next to her. Dorothy's back is to the fountain though, her pale eyes focused on the path through the hedges. "I'm avoiding someone."

"Who?" She turns as if she'll be able to see whoever it is they're talking about through the bushes.

Dorothy's smile is almost-mocking as she turns back to the younger girl. "Everyone of course." Her tone is sincere, her eyes calculating – they both know she's not telling the whole truth.

"Oh."

They fall silent except for the splashing of the fountain and the chirping of the birds in the trees. Mariemaia runs a hand over her yellow-and-white skirt and looks at her cousin carefully out of the corner of her eye. Dorothy is leaning back, weight supported by her pale arms. She has a large sunhat on which would probably look ridiculous on anyone else.

"I hate coming to these things," Mariemaia mutters. Mariemaia turns back to the fountain and stares at the images carved into the marble: small woodland animals and fairy-looking creatures. Dorothy inclines her head slightly, studying her calmly.

"Oh?" She isn't sure if she's actually interested in her answer or merely trying to be polite. She finds it hard to imagine _Dorothy Catalonia_ making small talk _or_ being polite. Dorothy looks at her and she shrugs before picking idly at her sundress.

"They treat me like I'm some little shi…." Dorothy raises an eyebrow and she flushes. "Some little Shih Tzu," she finishes. Dorothy smirks. "I'm _always_ on display; always have to look my best. I'm always judged except I don't get a ribbon at the end…why are you laughing?"

Her soft chuckles trail off but the smile remains. "Haven't you realized yet? They think of you as Une's pet."

" _What_?" She stands, glaring at her with all the force she can muster. "I am _not_ a pet! I'm eleven-years-old," she snaps angrily. She stoops to grab her discarded shoes, willing herself not to hit the older girl. "A pet," she grumbles to herself. "Nothing more than something to be coddled and played with – as if. I almost _ruled_ the world."

"Still going on about that?" Dorothy tsks. Her laughter is on the verge of being sarcastic. She stands as well, adjusting her hat in the process. "I think it is time you admit defeat." Mariemaia glares. "Come on, pet, lets catch up, yes?"

She doesn't wait for Mariemaia to respond. Instead she links their arms together, leading her down one of the various paths. This one is lined with roses of all different colors. Mariemaia inhales deeply, smelling the sweet fragrance that hangs heavily in the air. Dorothy pauses in front of a bush and Mariemaia glances at the dark blossoms. She frowns as Dorothy reaches out and plucks a black rose from the shrub. She twirls it in her fingers and there's a strange smile on her face.

"I've never seen black roses outside of a flower shop or Halloween Ball," she comments. "I thought they were dyed that way as a joke, I didn't know they grew in the wild."

"Hm?" Dorothy looks up and then shrugs. "They aren't. Black roses are in fact a very dark red." Mariemaia looks at her, eyes curious. Dorothy smiles and sniffs the rose. "An old friend of mine told me that a long time ago," she murmurs. "So, tell me Mariemaia, I haven't seen you in awhile, how is life going for you?"

"Oh, wonderful," Mariemaia mutters. "It's full of school and swim meets, studying for the level tests and practicing the piano…"

"Ah," Dorothy laughs softly. "I remember those days." She pats Mariemaia's hand sympathetically. "You're…eleven now, right? You'll be entering secondary school soon?"

"The end of this year." Dorothy nods as they take a turn. "Oh, no." They've exited the maze and are now in full view of the garden party. Dorothy glances at her, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "Shoot, he's spotted us."

"Oh?" Dorothy questions. She looks up, tilting her head so that the brim of her hat blocks the sun. "Ah, Minister Dubiel?"

"That man is a monster," Mariemaia mutters darkly. She watches as he turns to a waiter serving appetizers and finger food.

"Yes, but a harmless one. One that disappears when the lights turn on." Dorothy snorts and nods to the minister. "Ah, Minister, we were just talking about you!" she exclaims, drawing his attention once again.

"Well, if it isn't Dorothy Catalonia!" he exclaims as he approaches. "And Little Mariemaia as well! To what do I owe this rare pleasure?" His eyes sweep from Dorothy's heels up over her pale lavender dress to rest on her hat. His smile widens to show all of his impossibly white teeth. "Why Miss Catalonia, I dare say you've grown lovelier since the last time I saw you, when was it, last winter?"

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was looking for you, Minister. She's very eager to discuss potential ports of trade. It seems that since the completion of part of the Mars Terraforming Project people have been flocking there from the colonies, but there are no outlets…." She tucks a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear and watches him.

"Ah, very interesting, very interesting indeed. Excuse me ladies." He doesn't seem to realize that Dorothy has dismissed him. They watch as he turns on his polished heel and strides away quickly, calling out Relena's name as he goes. Dorothy shakes her head and then adjusts her hat to better block the sun. Mariemaia turns to her, staring openly.

"What? I told you he was harmless. Just divert his attention." She lifts the rose up once again and inhales deeply. "Quit looking at me like that, its Miss Relena's job to deal with filth like him. Now, if you'll excuse me…." She starts to turn away before pausing and looking Mariemaia up and down. "You know, most people seem to forget that even lapdogs have teeth. Don't you." She tucks the rose behind the younger girl's ear before she disappears behind a group of delegates.

"Ready?" Mariemaia turns to see Lady Une approaching. "Did you see that fountain you wanted to?"

"Oh, yes." She smiles brightly. "It was just as I heard it would be." She has to trot to keep up with her adoptive mother but she doesn't mind as much as she did earlier. When Minister Dubiel glances at them on the way out she even manages a smile that shows all her teeth, just to remind him that pets have teeth too. And he seems to understand too.


End file.
